Brother Blood
Brother Blood is the charismatic and sadistic Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the main antagonist of season 3. He is best known for being the arch nemesis of Cyborg. History Brother Blood first appeared in the episode "Deception" in which a disguised Cyborg was spying on the H.I.V.E. At that time, the H.I.V.E. students were conducting a series of robberies, which, as it turned out, served to finance the development of a prototype weapon called Ion Amplifier. Blood soon became aware of Cyborg's true identity and offered to make him human again if he served him. However, Cyborg demonstrated an unexpected immunity to Blood's mind control and, the power of his sonic cannon multiplied by the Amplifier, destroyed the entire H.I.V.E. Academy with only one shot. However, it was later revealed that Blood had downloaded Cyborg's blueprints when the latter had hacked into the H.I.V.E computers. After having erected an underwater H.I.V.E. base just off the continental shelf, Brother Blood utilized Cyborg's sonic cannon schematics to build a massive underwater sonic resonator, which would create tidal waves strong enough to wipe out Jump City. After a failed solo attempt to stop the scheme, Aqualad alerted the Titans, who were also joined by another independent hero who had infiltrated the H.I.V.E., Bumblebee. Although the plot was foiled and Cyborg's blueprints recovered, Brother Blood's photographic memory allowed him to remain in possession of Cyborg's schematics, which he would employ later on in his attempts to rebuild the H.I.V.E. Brother Blood retreated to Steel City, with a team of young independent heroes on his tail who would later be shaped by Cyborg into the Titans East team. After obtaining the security codes for Titans East Tower with the help of Steamroller, Blood and his robot troopers conducted a mass attack on the Titans East. While Cyborg apparently managed to evict Blood from the Tower, Blood had already gained two important footholds: he had already captured and taken control of the minds of Aqualad, Bumblebee, Más y Menos, and Speedy, recruiting them as his new "students", and hidden himself in the basement of the Tower, where he had himself converted into a cyborg by Professor Chang, who was mind controlled as well. With the help of his brainwashed victims, Blood captured Cyborg for interrogation. In the course of their past confrontations, Cyborg's resistance to Blood's mind control had puzzled Blood. Thinking that this was due to a special gadget within Cyborg's systems he had not yet discovered, he intended to convert the Titans East into cyborgs as well for studying purposes. However, Cyborg had managed to call in his Titan friends, who freed him and engaged the Titans East in combat. During the scuffle, Blood kidnapped Cyborg for a personal confrontation on the Tower's roof. After disabling Cyborg, Blood physically and psychically attempted to make Cyborg reveal the secret of his mental resistance. In the process, however, he unconsciously tapped too deeply into Cyborg's mind, and when Cyborg finally realized that it was actually his human mind and spirit which had enabled him to resist Blood, he exerted his will, tapping into Blood's powers in turn and using them to repair the damage inflicted on him, and then shattered Blood's cybernetic arms, rendering him helpless. Following this crushing defeat, Blood was taken into custody. He was taken to prison and never been seen again. Brother Blood is one of the few villains to not be seen joining the Brotherhood of Evil at the end of Homecoming - Part 2, along with Slade, Trigon, Krall, Soto, Blackfire, and the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater. Powers Blood is a powerful metahuman with a vast array of psychokinetic powers. The abilities he has demonstrated so far include: *Mind control *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Photographic memory *Levitation *Walking on water (possibly a cyborg ability or part of his telekinesis) *Energy blasts *Creation of telekinetic barriers capable of deflecting physical and energy attacks. *Teleportation of himself and others to any location of his choosing. *Mentally inducing illusions into his victims' minds, complete with convincing sensory impressions. *Extraordinary agility *Enhanced strength and speed as a cyborg. After his conversion into a cyborg, Blood was granted enhanced physical strength along with an extended range for his mental abilities. Personality While Blood, like Slade, is charismatic and intelligent, he is prone to paranoia, as displayed by his obsession over defeating and bending Cyborg's will. Despite being a villain, Blood nevertheless is an excellent teacher (demonstrated in the episode "Deception"), and expects a lot from his students, maintaining his strict sense. However, this cold, strict personality of Blood's sometimes breaks away, giving space for his occasional goofiness. Trivia *In the DC mainstream comic line, Brother Blood is in fact the reincarnated version of Brother Sebastian, a treacherous Native American voodoo priest, that spawned a line of insidious reincarnations through his sinister deeds, thus beginning the legacy of Brother Blood. *It is very likely that Blood is/was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, or at the very least is/was affiliated with them, as many of his students are members themselves. Production Notes Producer/writer David Slack has stated: "In the end, we tried to make him the anti-Slade. Where Slade hides in the shadows, Brother Blood loves the spotlight. Slade always has some ulterior motive, Brother Blood will tell you what he's planning right away, Slade is Robin's personal foe, Brother Blood is Cyborg's personal foe. So there's some contrast there. ...We weren't even sure we'd get to use that name. I think what was important that we kept was that he was the leader of a cult. We kept that role and drew inspiration from cult leaders we read about. They are very charming seeming people. From that, we gave him this sort of 'power of temptation' - this ability to control people's perceptions. And the power of persuasion. We didn't get too deep into the character from the comics, because so much of it was so outside of what we'd be able to do. He's definitely one where we've strayed more." Other appearances In the Game Boy Advance game, Brother Blood tries to create an army of clones of the Teen Titans and is the final boss. His attack pattern includes firing energy waves, summoning falling debris, and teleporting. After defeating him, the player has to escape his lair in a limited amount of time. On higher difficulties, the timer starts at the beginning of the battle, making it a better idea to avoid him and just escape his lair. In the MMORPG DC Universe Online, Brother Blood is a recurring villain/partner (depending on with side is the player) with very similar powers, thus, the addition of leeching the enemy's life to heal himself. Category:Major Villains Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Technologists Category:Superstrength Category:Psychics Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Robotic characters Category:Teleporters Category:Geniuses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Cyborg Category:Males Category:Technology Category:Secret Identities Category:Villain Leaders